


BrantSteele's Hunger Games: Doctor Who

by TheConsultingPanda



Series: The Reaping [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: BrantSteele, Hunger Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConsultingPanda/pseuds/TheConsultingPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's for another Brant Steele's Hunger Games<br/>Doctor Who edition!!</p>
<p>Watch as characters from Doctor Who compete head-to-head in the hunger games! Pick you think will be the victor and may the odds be ever in your favor!</p>
<p>Next Week: Full House</p>
<p>Remember to comment who you want to see in BrantSteele's Hunger Games! Requests are taken!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Inroduction

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting sooner, had an unexpected job interview and the rest of the week kinda got away from me!

**District One:**

Amy Pond & Rory Williams

**District Two:**

Clara Oswald & Danny Pink

**District Three:**

Martha Jones & Mickey Smith

**District Four:**

The Doctor & River Song

**District Five:**

Rose Tyler & Jack Harkness

**District Six:**

The Master & Missy

**District Seven:**

Donna Noble & Wilfred Mott

**District Eight:**

Craig Owens & Stormageddon

**District Nine:**

Commander Strax & K-9

**District Ten**

Jenny Flint & Madame Vastra 

**District Eleven**

Dalek & Cyberman

**District Twelve:**

The Odd & The Silence

 


	2. The Bloodbath

As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds.  
  


 **K-9**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  


 **Vastra**  grabs a backpack and retreats.  
  


 **Danny Pink**  and  **Wilfred Mott**  fight for a bag.  **Danny Pink**  gives up and retreats.  
  


 **Martha Jones**  grabs a backpack and retreats.  
  


 **Strax**  rips a mace out of  **River Song** 's hands.  
  


 **Rory Williams**  decapitates  **Clara Oswald**  with a sword.  
  


 **J** **enny Flint** ,  **Stormageddon** , and  **Donna Noble**  work together to get as many supplies as possible.

 

 **The Doctor**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  


 **Missy**  takes a sickle from inside the cornucopia.  
  


 **Ood** ,  **The Master** , and  **The Silence**  work together to get as many supplies as possible.  
  


 **Dalek**  rips a mace out of  **Cyberman** 's hands.  
  


 **C** **raig** **Owens**  scares  **Amy Pond**  away from the cornucopia.

 

 **Jack Harkness**  runs away from the Cornucopia.

 

 **Rose Tyler**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  


 **Mickey Smith**  runs away from the Cornucopia.


	3. Day #1

**Donna Noble**  receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.  
  


 **Martha Jones**  diverts  **Rose Tyler** 's attention and runs away.  
  


 **Stormageddon**  and  **Danny Pink**  split up to search for resources.  
  


 **Ood**  tries to spear fish with a trident.  
  


 **Dalek**  attacks  **Strax** , but  **Missy**  protects him, killing  **Dalek**.  
  


 **Amy Pond**  attacks  **Wilfred Mott** , but he manages to escape.  
  


 **Mickey Smith**  practices his archery.  
  


 **T** **he Master**  diverts  **Vastra** 's attention and runs away.

  
 **Jack Harkness**  scares  **River Song**  off.  
  


 **Rory Williams**  discovers a cave.  
  


 **The Silence**  kills  **Cyberman**  for his supplies.  
  


 **Cr** **aig Owens**  bleeds out due to untreated injuries.

  
 **The Doctor**  attempts to climb a tree, but falls on  **K-9** , killing them both.  
  


 **Jenny Flint**  is pricked by thorns while picking berries. 

* * *

6 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.  
  


**Clara Oswald**  
---  
District 2  
---  
  
 

**Darlek**  
---  
District 11  
---  
  
 

**Cyberman**  
---  
District 11  
---  
  
 

**Craig Ownes**  
---  
District 8  
---  
  
 

**The Doctor**  
---  
District 4  
---  
  
 

**K-9**  
---  
District 9  
---  
  
 


	4. Night #1

**Martha Jones** ,  **Danny Pink** , and  **Rose Tyler**  get into a fight.  **Martha Jones**  triumphantly kills them both.  
  


 **The Master**  silently snaps  **Jack Harkness** 's neck.  
  


 **Rory Williams**  fends  **Vastra** ,  **The Silence** , and  **Stormageddon**  away from his fire.  
  


 **Donna Noble**  screams for help.  
  


 **Jenny Flint**  cooks her food before putting her fire out.  
  


 **Mickey Smith**  and  **Ood**  huddle for warmth.  
  


 **Missy**  screams for help.  
  


 **River Song**  looks at the night sky.  
  


 **Wilfred Mott**  thinks about home.  
  


 **Strax**  is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.  
  


 **Amy Pond**  passes out from exhaustion.


	5. Day #2

**Stormageddon** ,  **The Master** , and  **Missy**  hunt for other tributes.  
  


 **Vastra**  and  **Martha Jones**  track down and kill  **Amy Pond**.  
  


 **The Silence**  begs for  **River Song**  to kill him. She refuses, keeping  **The Silence**  alive.  
  


 **Ood**  stalks  **Donna Noble**.  
  


 **Strax**  is pricked by thorns while picking berries.  
  


 **Jenny Flint**  scares  **Mickey Smith**  off.  
  


 **Rory Williams**  is pricked by thorns while picking berries.  
  


 **Wilfred Mott**  receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor. 


	6. The Arena Event

A volcano erupts at the center of the arena.  
  


 **Donna Noble**  suffocates.  
  


 **Wilfred Mott**  dips his weapon in the lava and kills  **The Silence**  with it.  
  


 **Strax**  survives.  
  


As  **Stormageddon**  trips over  **River Song**  into the lava, he grabs her and pulls her down with him.  
  


 **Jenny Flint**  is buried in ash.  
  


 **Ood**  pushes  **Mickey Smith**  in the lava.  
  


 **The Master**  suffocates.  
  


 **Martha Jones**  survives.  
  


 **Rory Williams**  survives.  
  


 **Vastra**  survives.  
  


 **M** **issy**  is buried in ash. 

* * *

 

 

12 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.  
  


**Danny Pink**  
---  
District 2  
---  
  
 

**Rose Tyler**  
---  
District 5  
---  
  
 

**Jack Harkness**  
---  
District 5  
---  
  
 

**Amy Pond**  
---  
District 1  
---  
  
 

**Donna Noble**  
---  
District 7  
---  
  
 

**The Silence**  
---  
District 12  
---  
  
 

**Stormageddon**  
---  
District 8  
---  
  
 

**River Song**  
---  
District 4  
---  
  
 

**Jenny Flint**  
---  
District 10  
---  
  
 

**Mickey Smith**  
---  
District 3  
---  
  
 

**The Master**  
---  
District 6  
---  
  
 

**Missy**  
---  
District 6  
---  
  
 

* * *

 

 


	7. Night #2 & The Feast

 

**Night #2**

**Ood** ,  **Strax** ,  **Vastra** , and  **Martha Jones**  sleep in shifts.  
  


 **Rory Williams**  stays awake all night.  
  


 **Wilfred Mott**  sets up camp for the night.  

 

 

 

* * *

 

** The Feast **

The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.  
  


 **Martha Jones**  catches  **Rory Williams**  off guard and kills him.  
  


 **Vastra**  decides not to go to The Feast.  
  


 **Strax**  stuffs a bundle of dry clothing into a backpack before sprinting away.  
  


 **Ood**  and  **Wilfred Mott**  decide to work together to get more supplies.

 

 


	8. Day #3, The Feast, & Night #3

** Day #3 **

**Ood**  sprains his ankle while running away from  **Martha Jones**.  
  


 **Strax**  overhears  **Wilfred Mott**  and  **Vastra**  talking in the distance. 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**1 cannon shot can be heard in the distance.  
  
**

**Rory Williams**  
---  
District 1  
---  
  
 

 

* * *

**Night** **#3** ****  
  


**Wilfred Mott**  is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.  
  


 **Ood**  destroys  **Martha Jones** 's supplies while she is asleep.  
  


 **Vastra**  cries herself to sleep.  
  


 **Strax**  questions his sanity.

****

 


	9. Day & Night #4

 

**Day #4**

 

 **Vastra**  practices her archery.  
  


 **Strax**  discovers a river.  
  


 **Wilfred Mott**  kills  **Ood**  as he tries to run.  
  


 **Martha Jones**  hunts for other tributes. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**1 cannon shot can be heard in the distance.  
  
**

**Ood**  
---  
[District](http://brantsteele.net/hungergames/fallentributes4.php#) 12  
---  
  
 

 

 

**Night #4**

**Strax**  stays awake all night.  
  


 **Martha Jones**  loses sight of where she is.  
  


 **Vastra**  defeats  **Wilfred Mott**  in a fight, but spares his life.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Day #5**

 

 **Wilfred Mott**  picks flowers.  
  


 **Strax**  throws a knife into  **Vastra** 's head.  
  


 **Martha Jones**  accidently steps on a landmine. 

 

 

 

* * *

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

 

**Vastra**  
---  
District 10  
---  
  
 

**Martha Jones**  
---  
District 3  
---  
  
 

 

* * *

**Night #5**

**Wilfred Mott** bleeds out due to untreated injuries. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The winner is  **Strax**  from District 9!

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 


	11. The Placements

Strax  
Winner  
District 9  
1 Kill |  **Wilfred Mott**  
2nd Place  
District 7  
2 Kills |  **Martha Jones**  
3rd Place  
District 3  
4 Kills |  **Vastra**  
4th Place  
District 10  
1 Kill |  **Ood**  
5th Place  
District 12  
1 Kill |  **Rory Williams**  
6th Place  
District 1  
1 Kill  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
 

**Missy**  
3rd Place  
District 6  
1 Kill |  **The Master**  
3rd Place  
District 6  
1 Kill |  **Mickey Smith**  
4th Place  
District 3 |  **Jenny Flint**  
5th Place  
District 10 |  **River Song**  
6th Place  
District 4 |  **Stormageddon**  
3rd Place  
District 8  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
 

**The Silence**  
3rd Place  
District 12  
1 Kill |  **Donna Noble**  
3rd Place  
District 7 |  **Amy Pond**  
4th Place  
District 1 |  **Jack Harkness**  
5th Place  
District 5 |  **Rose Tyler**  
6th Place  
District 5 |  **Danny Pink**  
3rd Place  
District 2  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
 

**K-9**  
3rd Place  
District 9 |  **The Doctor**  
3rd Place  
District 4 |  **Craig Ownes**  
4th Place  
District 8 |  **Cyberman**  
5th Place  
District 11 |  **Darlek**  
6th Place  
District 11 |  **Clara Oswald**  
3rd Place  
District 2  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
 


	12. The Summary

**The Bloodbath**  
 **Rory Williams**  decapitates  **Clara Oswald**  with a sword.  
  
 **Day 1**  
 **Dalek**  attacks  **Strax** , but  **Missy**  protects him, killing  **Dalek**.  
 **The Silence**  kills  **Cyberman**  for his supplies.  
 **Craig Owens**  bleeds out due to untreated injuries.  
 **The Doctor**  attempts to climb a tree, but falls on  **K-9** , killing them both.  
  
 **Night 1**  
 **Martha Jones** ,  **Danny Pink** , and  **Rose Tyler**  get into a fight.  **Martha Jones**  triumphantly kills them both.  
 **The Master**  silently snaps  **Jack Harkness** 's neck.  
  
 **Day 2**  
 **Vastra**  and  **Martha Jones**  track down and kill  **Amy Pond**.  
  
 **Arena Event**  
A volcano erupts at the center of the arena.  
 **Donna Noble**  suffocates.  
 **Wilfred Mott**  dips his weapon in the lava and kills  **The Silence**  with it.  
As  **Stormageddon**  trips over  **River Song**  into the lava, he grabs her and pulls her down with him.  
 **Jenny Flint**  is buried in ash.  
 **Ood**  pushes  **Mickey Smith**  in the lava.  
 **The Master**  suffocates.  
 **Missy**  is buried in ash.  
  
 **Night 2**  
No deaths occurred.  
  
 **The Feast**  
 **Martha Jones**  catches  **Rory Williams**  off guard and kills him.  
  
 **Day 3**  
No deaths occurred.  
  
 **Night 3**  
No deaths occurred.  
  
 **Day 4**  
 **Wilfred Mott**  kills  **Ood**  as he tries to run.  
  
 **Night 4**  
No deaths occurred.  
  
 **Day 5**  
 **Strax**  throws a knife into  **Vastra** 's head.  
 **Martha Jones**  accidently steps on a landmine.  
  
 **Night 5**  
 **Wilfred Mott**  bleeds out due to untreated injuries.

 

The winner is  **Strax**  from District 9!


	13. The Statistics

**Tribute Placements**  
  
1\. Strax  
2\. Wilfred Mott  
3\. Martha Jones  
4\. Vastra  
5\. Ood  
6\. Rory Williams  
7\. Missy  
8\. The Master  
9\. Mickey Smith  
10\. Jenny Flint  
11\. River Song  
12\. Stormageddon  
13\. The Silence  
14\. Donna Noble  
15\. Amy Pond  
16\. Jack Harkness  
17\. Rose Tyler  
18\. Danny Pink  
19\. K-9  
20\. The Doctor  
21\. Craig Ownes  
22\. Cyberman  
23\. Darlek  
24\. Clara Oswald |  **District Placements**  
  
1\. District 9  
2\. District 7  
3\. District 3  
4\. District 10  
5\. District 12  
6\. District 1  
7\. District 6  
8\. District 4  
9\. District 8  
10\. District 5  
11\. District 2  
12\. District 11 |  **Kills Made**  
  
4: Martha Jones  
2: Wilfred Mott  
1: The Master  
1: Strax  
1: Rory Williams  
1: Missy  
1: Vastra  
1: Ood  
1: The Silence  
---|---|---


End file.
